


The Promise

by Nella80



Category: tyqhm
Genre: Bickering, Kinky, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella80/pseuds/Nella80
Summary: My take on chapter 88, of TYQHM
Kudos: 4





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of chapter 88 because we all know we wanted a bit more detail. These are my favorite boys. I love them so much.
> 
> * A bit of Yu She's mental instability is mentioned. Briefly
> 
> **Currently working on a part 2
> 
> Twitter
> 
> @mengzlifecoach

The rain would not stop, it had been raining for hours. Zhong sat on the windowsill waiting for Yu She to return from court. His mind was all over the place, his thoughts drifted to his past, his siblings and of course Yu She. Every once in a while thunder would clash, and the startle would break his concentration, and bring him back to reality. He then would start worrying again.

Him and Yu She had lived together for almost a year now, their relationship was full of complexities and misunderstandings but their love for each other was obvious. It always had been, ever since they were children, causing havoc they have been in love. This is something Zhong has always been aware of, but something Yu She was slowly coming to terms with.

Yu She had a hard life that had led to major trust issues, and an instable mental condition. Yu She was a ticking time bomb, he was the kinda person most would walk on a tight rope around so not to send him over the edge.

Him and Zhong had a mutual understanding, they would love each other but never push each other. Not mentally, physically, or sexually. It was an unspoken rule. They each had their own comfort zone the other respected that for the most part.

If there was any pushing it was because of Zhong.

Aside from some kissing and groping they have never gone further. 

Zhong disliked this, he was human and his hormones were out of control, he wanted nothing else then be tied up and torn apart by Yu She. He thought about it constantly, he was so attracted too Yu She, the few times he was able to touch him, he could feel how massive and hot his cock was. But Yu She refused to give himself to him completely.

His excuse was, he didn't want to hurt Zhong and that Zhong ( who was always ill) couldn't physically handle being intimate at this moment. Yu She wasn't wrong, it's just Zhong didn't care and well, it was a risk he was willing to take.

Many nights Zhong would take long baths and pleasure himself to the thought of being fucked by his young lover..he yearned for it, he was completely ready to give himself to Yu She. This was a matter Yu She would not budge on, and night after night Zhong was left disappointed

He just wanted to feel violated and used by the man he loved, he couldn't understand why this was such an issue.

Looking at the window, his concentration was broken by a crash from outside the bedroom door. It startled Zhong from his thoughts, he went up to go see what the noise had been. As soon as he opened the door he was startled, he saw Yu She sitting in the floor head between his legs sobbing. His clothes soaked through from the rain, his hair soak and in knots. Zhong's heart dropped.

He knew why Yu She was so distressed, it had to do with Xuan Rui. Zhong got on the floor and put his arms around Yu She, he was shaking violently, his sobbing intensified. Zhong tried to console him , I understand why you did what you did, I'm not angry with you. These words fell on deaf ears. Yu She lifted his head, his eyes were bleak and soul less. 

Zhong could tell he was having an episode, Yu She would go through this, from time to time. Because of his life he was mentally instable, and every time he was pushed too far emotionally, he would have a breakdown and consciously black out. Whenever he awoke he remembered none of it. Zhong was accustomed to this, he understood this, he knew how to take care of Yu She when this happened.

He tried to pick the boy up, come to the bed, let's go lay down.

Yu She pushed him away, no leave me alone...

It's cold and we have to get you out of this clothes you will catch your death.

I don't care, let me die, this is all I ever wanted, all I do is disappoint you and hurt you, you who cares and loves me the most 

Zhong sighed, I'm not disappointed and I am not hurt, I am just worried about you.

Please, let's change your clothes at least.

Zhong hated to see Yu She like this, he hated the past he hated what the people in Yu She's life had done to him.

Yu She nodded slightly, and allowed Zhong to take him inside the room. 

Zhong carried him inside the room and sat him on the bed.

Why do you love me? Zhong was a bit startled by this question. 

Because of how strong you are, how you are always protecting me, plus you put up with me and I know that's no easy task.

Don't I disappoint you too much.

You're stubborn, you never take my help or my advice but no, you could never disappoint me. I love you. 

Zhong was sitting on the floor in between Yu She's legs. Yu She was sitting on the bed still in his wet clothes. 

Zhong looked up at Yu She and thought to himself, he never felt this feeling before, such a feeling of being helpless.

Will you allow me to change you?

Just bring me my clothes I will do it myself, I've troubled you enough already tonight.

Zhong, cursed under his breath angrily, when will you realize this is no trouble to me, taking care of you is no trouble at all. It's what I live to do. What do I have to do to make you understand.

Without a word, Yu She huffed, there's no need to make a big deal about everything just go grab me some clothes..

Zhong sighed and went to go fetch Yu She some dry clothes. All the while cursing him, entitled asshole. won't even let me love him.

He returned, and threw the clothes at Yu She. 

Yu She looked at him irritatingly, what's wrong with you??

Are you seriously asking me that????

Oh. Why is everything always about sex with you?? Don't you think I'm under some pressure too?? Don't you think I want to do things too.

Zhong rolled his eyes, you don't even want me. 

Just do as the royals wish, and take a fucking concubine already, this is exhausting.

Yu She let out a snicker, you are so cute when you are jealous.

Zhong really couldn't stand this asshole at this point.

Yu She started to caress his cheek, until it was warm and blushing red, his thin fingers, giving Zhong chills and making him shiver.

Look at how sensitive you are to my simplest touches, how could your body withstand much more??? 

And you don't think I want you??? Do you not see the way I adore you, the way I look at you?? When I played with your cock the other day in the library and I made you cum all over yourself, was that me not wanting you? 

Yu She's voice was cold and sinister and a bit evil, his eyes were dark, but teasing. This was such a turn on for Zhong. 

Child why are you so spoiled? 

Yu She had stopped caressing his cheek, he grabbed Zhong's hair and yank it back harshly, so that Zhong was staring at the ceiling, Yu She noticed Zhong's Adam's apple throbbing quickly, he gave it a few licks, Zhong neck, quickly sprouted thousands of little Goosebumps, Yu She pulled his hair harder as he bite his neck, having no mercy, leaving indentations, bruises and traces of blood.

Zhong moaned and whimpered

You really love pain don't you, Yu She coldly whispered in his ear..

Zhong, let out a whimper, he really did love it...

Hmmm..Yu She let go of the overly aroused boy..and got up

Not tonight, this won't work I won't remember anything. I hope you understand. Maybe tomorrow.

Flashes of anger and rage, could be seen in Zhong eyes

Are you FUCKING kidding me??? You can't leave me like this, this is torture.

Yes I can, Yu She said rather matter of factly.

Absolutely not.

Yu She looked at Zhong rather mockingly, okay I'm leaving.

No you're not.

Zhong stood in front of the door and would not let him pass.

Let me go

You're not going anywhere.

I told you I don't want to do this tonight let me go

And I told you you're not going anywhere, you don't have to do anything, let me take care of you.

MOVE NOW

Yu She pushed Zhong out of the way and threw him on the floor.

Zhong started to quietly sob, and grabbed onto Yu She's leg.

Please don't leave, I don't care if you don't remember... Just let me take care of you, I am begging..

Yu She looked down at the boy, straddling his leg, tears streaming down his face, his hair a mess.

And his heart softened. Yu She was human, of course he wanted Zhong, more than anything he was just less aggressive about his wants.

You want to take care of me?

Yes, please. 

How could he possibly say no to the sight in front of him.. 

Yu She closed the door and put his back up against it..

He looked at Zhong, his stare was icy, yet there was a hint of warmth, a hint of love.

Zhong looked up at him, without breaking eye contact he started to undo his robes.

How can you look at me so innocently like that?????

Zhong smiled, I don't understand.

You're about to do an ungodly thing to me, yet you look at me with such pure and innocence, you're rather disgusting. 

They both laughed. 

Zhong was never given this opportunity before he was going to take full advantage of it, he didn't care if Yu She wouldn't remember tomorrow, all that matter was this moment.

He slowly started to undress Yu She. Bit by bit, pieces of clothing, slowly started to fall to the floor. There was a draft in the room, it was a bit chilly, You She wanted to move to the bed, but Zhong would not let him for fear he would change his mind.

Don't move. 

Isn't that my line Yu She giggled??

Zhong sat back and stared at this completely naked God for a second, he was perfect. His long black hair, his cold steel eyes, that would sparkle like a million stars when he stared at Zhong. His perfect chest, his luscious nipples, and then there was his cock. Zhong was fixated on it to the point of drooling, it was massive, and veiny, and just rude...there was nothing polite or delicate about it. It was at that moment that Zhong, mentally made a pledge to himself, one day that cock would belong to him, and be at his beck and call.

ZHONG, ITS COLD.

Sorry, Zhong giggled he didn't realize he had totally zoned out for a few minutes there.

Zhong wrapped his arms around You She's waist and hugged him tightly, tears softly started to fall.

Why are you crying isn't this what you wanted???

I'm just a little overwhelmed...

Yu She silently started to curse him underneath his breath, this brat.

But Yu She, didn't have much time to be angry, all of a sudden he felt something very warm around his hard cock. 

He looked down and he saw Zhong slowly nibbling on the head of his cock, gently biting and sucking his tip, twisting and swirling his tongue in between his skin, he stopped and looked up at Yu She seductively, Yu She was about to lose his freaking mind. 

He was always in control of his temptations, he had never been driven to this point of ecstasy before, his whole body shook, with every flick of Zhong's tongue.

Are you ok?? Zhong noticed the look in his eyes.

YES!! Shut up and go back to what you were doing...

Zhong giggled..ok

Zhong took the tip of Yu She's cock back into his mouth, and again started to tease it, he sucked and bit, he rubbed it against his lips he literally worshiped it all the while not losing eye contact with Yu She. He had never seen such a look in Yu She's eyes before, such a look of passion of lost control..

But the fire inside of Yu She was growing wild...

WHY ARE YOU BEING SO GENTLE??? LET ME.

this is what Zhong had wanted, so he muttered ok....

Yu She grabbed Zhong by his hair and started to fuck his mouth, at first slowly, he loved Zhong and as much as he knew Zhong got off on pain, he didn't truly want to hurt him...

Yu She wanted to know just how much of his massive cock his lover could take into his mouth, so he slowly started to push Zhong's head deeper and deeper, opening Zhong's mouth wider and wider..

Zhong did everything he could not disappoint, he ravished Yu She's cock with his tongue and caressed his full balls, as he slowly fuck his mouth..with every push Zhong was able to take more..

Yu She started to fuck Zhong's mouth more quickly and violently, Zhong didn't mind it felt amazing, even when he started to gag and and choke he was so happy Yu She was using him as a hole. 

The rain had stopped the room was humid, and stuffy they were both sweating profusely and the smell of sex was so enticing. Yu She's loud moans echo throughout the chambers, he didn't really care who could hear him.

The louder he was the more Zhong was turned on, and with every loud moan he sucked harder, and went deeper. 

Zhong wanted to suck the milk out of Yu She and he wasn't gonna stop until he did, minutes flew by, 15, 20, Zhong was still on his knees doing whatever he could to drain his lover dry...he honestly couldn't believe the stamina Yu She had.

Yu She was honestly about to pass out, but he didn't want this to end so he held it in as long as he could..

No one had ever made him feel this good, if he could marry Zhong right now he would.

He was so close to cumming he looked down at Zhong's exhausted mouth, it looked so pretty by now it had swelled, and was a mess of mucus, saliva and pre cum.

What a pretty little whore you are, Yu She mocked.

Zhong smiled, and nodded...

Yu She took his still throbbing cock out of his mouth...

Let me see, open up. 

Zhong tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide.

Yu She could see that is tonsils were red, and a bit swollen, from all the abuse they had taken

Does your throat hurt

A bit..

We can stop

I wasn't done yet.

Yu She laughed and deeply kissed him. 

Whatever you want to do is okay with me, but let's go to the bed at least. 

Ok, Zhong was purring like a kitten, he was so horny, he just wanted Yu She's cock back in his mouth. 

Yu She sat on the bed, and Zhong crawled over to him on all fours just like a kitten would....

Yu She thought this was the most seductive sight he had ever witnessed

Yu She spread his legs open, and Zhong put his head between them and again started to suck Yu She's cock. because of the new angle he was able to get even deeper, even swallowing a bit of the head. 

Yu She was controlling his head, a handful of his hair in his hand, slowly lifting his head up, and slamming it down... Choking him with his cock..

The movements started to become faster, his moans became louder, he couldn't hold it anymore. He pushed Zhong's head all the way down until the tip of his cock rubbed up against the back of his throat and he exploded in Zhong's mouth

Zhong felt like he wanted to throw up, but he didn't want to waste any of Yu She's milk so he happily swallowed every bit of it.

Yu She collapsed on the bed, he was in a state of ecstasy, but beyond exhausted. He grabbed for Zhong's hand...

Come here.

Zhong joined him in the bed, he was about to say something but he couldn't get his thoughts out before

Yu She was kissing him.

Zhong noticed his eyes were red, are you ok..??

Promise me you'll never leave me.

Of course, Zhong answered slowly..

And if I don't remember this tomorrow, promise we'll do this again

Zhong bashfully smiled. Yu She, we can do this every day for the rest of our lives.

Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Zhong woke up, Yu She had already left for morning Court.

The morning was bitter sweet, Zhong had so much fun last night, he wished Yu She would remember.

On the table, was some snow pea tea for him... Coincidentally good for sore throats, his was unsurprisingly sore.

Next to the tea was a note, it simply said I remember, I hope you remember your promise. 

Zhong drank his tea and thought, this fucking bastard.


End file.
